Happiness
by subhsresaha
Summary: There is such a special sweetness in being able to participate in creation...
1. Chapter 1

Hey...friendz how are you... Hope you all are fit and fine...

so, its a story request by one of my crazy friend... So, this one for you dear...

oho... forgot to tell its not written by me.. it's written by my sister cum best friend in FF... love you my Miss Cool... :-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>"HAPPINESS"<span>**

***Tring Tring Tring***

she pick a call(holding her breath): yeah reports aa gai?

Other side: yeah..

she: toh kya hai reports mein jaldi batao i m damn curious.

Other side: ok ok batati ho.

She: jaldii…

other side: Congrats tarika u r pregnant.

Tarika: really?

Doc: yeah really... Congrats once again and

abhijeet ko bhi congrats khena.

Tarika: thnks(with sad smile)

Doc: welcome and kal aa na check up k liya.

Tarika: ok kal lab sa wapsi par aao gi. Tum ho gi na?

Doc: han kal meri duty evening ki ha toh ho gi mein. Ok then phir kal milta hain take care bye

tarika: bye…

she turn back and someone hug her tightly.

Tasha: omg tarika i jst can't believe yar. So many congrats darling i m so happy for u.

(and hug her again) the felling that… u r not happy.?

Tarika: it is not like that. I m very happy.

Tasha: but your eyes are showing something else. Abhijeet sir ko miss kar rahi ho na?

Tarika: han aaj hmari life ka itna special day ha or wo yaha nhi ha.

Tasha: i know k tumha kesa feel ho raha ha. Bt bs ab 2 din baad toh abhijeet sir aa jaa ga na.

Tarika: han bas yeh 2 din jaldi sa guzar jaa.

Tasha: tm betho mein tmhara liya juice le k aati ho.

Tarika smile and sit down on a bed.

(in mind) Abhi aaj hmari life ka itna special day ha or tum he mera sath nhi ho. Mein yeh news sab se phele tumha de na chati thi. I know k mera bata na se phele he tumha yeh baat pata chal gai ho gi. Or mein tmhari specail smile miss kar do gi. I hope k mujh se phele tumha yeh news koi or na da.

(Putting hand on belly) baby plz jaldi sa is duniya mein aa jao mama tumhar wait kar rahi ha. Jab tum is duniya mein aa jao ga na toh hum dono mil k tmhara papa ko khoob tang kara ga.

Tasha(coming with juice): yeh lo tarika

Holding a glass of juice

tasha: tarika ek baat poucho

tarika: tu kab sa permission le na lagi koi baat pouchna sa phele?

tasha: tarika u want son or daughter?

Tarika: i want son bilkul abhi jesa bt bs wo abhi ki tarha sab sa flirt na kara.

Tasha: hahaha tarika wo abhi sir k beta ho ga flirt toh zaror kara ga.

Both share a laughter

Tarika: tasha do me a favour.

Tasha: han bol na.

Tarika: plz meri pregnancy wali baat kisi ko mat bata na. Mein nehi chati k mujh sa phele yeh baat abhi ko koi or bataa. Mein us ki smile or wo happiness miss nhi kar na chati. Plzz mera liya ye baat kisi ko bhi pata na chala vivek ko bhi nhi. Bucz i know tu vivek ko sab bata dete(with grin)

Tasha: acha acha nhi batao gi KISI ko bhi.

Tarika: KISI mein vivek bhi include ha na. Oh mein bhi kitni pagal ho vivek KISI mein kesa inclde ho sakta ha.(with teasinng smile)

Tasha: kya yar tu kabhi koi chance nhi jaa na deti na mujha tang kar na ka na?

Tarika: acha tu kabhi koi chance jaa nai deti thi kya? Nhi na toh mein kesa jaa na do.

After teasing each other for some more time tasha left for her house.

** After 2 days**

Tarika: uff yeh abhijeet abhi tak kyun nhi aaya aaj toh us sham tak aa jana tha. Kahi us ka mission or extend toh nhi ho gaya(she think for a while & dialled daya's no.) Yeh daya ka cell bhi switched off ha. Then she dialled muskan's no. she pick up a call after 2 or 3 rings.

Muskaan: hey tarika. How are u? Abhi tmhari tabiyat theek ha na?

Tarika: yeah i m fine. Wo daya kaha ha? Mein kab sa us ka no. try kar rahi ho. Mujha us sa abhi ka pouchna tha.

Muskaan: wo daya k mob ka charge khtam ha. Wait mein us ko abhi bulati ho.

**After 2 mins**

Daya: han tarika bola kya hoa sab theek ha na?

Tarika: han aaj abhijeet na aa na tha na? Wo aaya nhi abhi tak kya us ka mission extend ho gaya ha.

Daya: nhi nhi us ka mission complet ho gaya ha. Wo thori der mein aa jaa ga. Tum tension na lo.

***Door bell rang***

Tarika: i think abhijeet aa gaya ha. Ok mein baad mein baat karti ho bye.

Daya: Bye

(She heard a clicked sound of opening door.)

Abhijeet: hey tarika. oh toh tum abhi tak jaag rahi ho mujha laga k tum so gai ho gi.

Tarika(with bright smile on face): hy abhi mein tumhara he wait kar rahi thi.

They hug each other..

Tarika: tum jaldi sa jaa k fresh ho jao. Mein bedroom mein he coffee le k aati ho or us k baad mujha tum sa bohat zarori baat batani ha.

Abhijeet: ok mein fresh hota ho.

** After 15 mins in abhirika bedroom**

Tarika(giving cup of coffee to abhi): your bitter black coffee.

During coffee tarika is talking and asking about mission abhi is jst giving a small anwsers and sipping coffee.

Abhi: plz tarika light off kar do i m very tired.

Taika: abhi tumha ek news deni ha.

Abhi: tarika kal bata de na and kal toh sunday ha na. So relax ho k tmhari news suno ga.

Tarika: but abhi..

Abhi: plzz tarika good night.

After switching off lights with an angry expressions on face she move towards window.

Abhi(in mind) mujha tarika sa is tarha baat nhi karni chaheya thi. Ab wo naraz ho gai ha. Mujha us ka mood theek kar na ho ga & he get up from a bed and walk towards tarika and hug her from back.(whisper in ear) sorry jaan i m realy very sorry… She turned and try to remove herself from his grip. Abhi choro mujha tum sa koi baat nhi kar ni ha. Go and sleep.

Abhi(holding ears) : ab maaf bhi kar da na tarika ji phele bar ap ki baat na suna ki galti ki ha.

Tarika(smiles): kya yaad karo ga haan.. maaf kia tumha and laugh.

Abhi(hug her): acha ab batao k good news kya ha.

Tarika: phele toh mein tumha btana lagi thi bt ab tumha special mhenat karni ho gi.

Abhi: matlab?

Tarika: abhi tum na news suni ha ya nhi.

Abhi: han han suni ha.

Tarika: ok i will give you some hints and you will have to guess it. mein bhi to dekhun ki "the senior insp. Abhijeet" kitne intelligent hai!

Abhi: ok fine

Tarika: hmm tum yeh samajo k tmhari ek badi wish poori hone wali hai.

Abhijeet with a smirked hearing this. He couldn't get it.

Abhi: meri wish? ohh now I get it what you mean.

Tarika's face lightened up. She thought abhi guessed it right.

Tarika: kya abhi?

Abhi: nhi samjh aaya k tum kya khena chaa rahi ho.

Tarika: Aghhh! Mein kya karun abhi tmhara? acha chodo. Now 2nd clue "you can't see it right now but u can feel it."

Abhijeet is again confused and after a lot of brain storming.

Kya tarika tum kitna ajeeb clue de rahi ho kuch smjh he nhi aa raha ha.

Tarika's face again fell down. Her husband the great senior insp. Of cid mumbai could be so dumb.

Tarika: yeh last hint hai so be smart this time. Ok

Abhi: is time koi dhang ka hint dena. Taka mein guess kar sako.

Tarika:agar iss baar tum guess nai kr saka na to kal ke paper me news da do gi ki CID mumbai k senior insp. Abhijeet ka dimag kahin kho gaya ha. Apko mile to zarur bataiyega.

Abhi: hint…

Tarika: Humara relationship or hamari family complete ho na jaa rahi ha.

Abhi: kya tarika tum phele khud decied karo na kabhi kheti ho k meri wish ha or phir kheti ho k i can't see bt i can feel it phir kheti ho k hamara relation or hmari family complet ho rahi ha.

Tarika could just smile on her abhi. He was looking so cutely confused unaware of what surprise is waiting for him. She wanted to see his reactions.

Abhi: (still blabbering) pata nai kya keh rhi YAar batao kya gift hai or else...

Tarika: I am pregnant (and her face was going all red after this confession)

Abhi: (still murmuring and couldn't get what was tarika just said). Oh tum pregnant ho. i was so confused. Aise hi bata deti itne hints ki kya zarurat thi. Wait a minute(realizing what she said) what did you said(with a shy smile covering his face) what did you just said tarika!(this time even louder)

Tarika: I said I am pregnant. U are gonna be a dad(she said it with more confidence this time realizing what this confession meant to abhi).

Abhi just hug her tightly and kissed on her head….

Both of them were very happy….

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p>so,how was it... liked it or not? I know its a common idea but Abhirika is Abhirika only... just loved them... :-)<p>

And about colourful the next update will come soon... sorry for late...

Tkcr... love u all..

**SS & her friend..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hii... How are you all... hope you all are fine...

I know I am late agani.. Oops.. not I its we are late... kya kare hum dono hai hi ek jaise.. lazy cats.. he he.. :P ;)

okey now enjoy the update...

**Here you go...**

Abhi: Oh my god**.** I mean you are pregnant..matlab matlb mein dad. matlb our baby... dada dada mumma.. mumma.. right! you r not kidding hai na (his eyes were all red and his face all brightened like never before)

Tarika: her eyes were wet too as she knew what this child meant for both of them (especially for abhi). abhi tum dad banne wale ho. This is true. 7 mnth k baad you will hold your baby in your hands its true!

Abhi(tears rolling down his cheeks and happiness engulfing his face) tarika I love you I love I love you and he couldn't say anything more.

He hugged her as tightly as he could as if he was holding his whole world in his arms.

This moment was the most beautiful in his whole life. he so badly wanted to be a father to their child as he love childerns and also he didn't remmeber anything about his past and fatherly love in his childhood he wanted to compensate all that with his child. And the lucky day came. Tarika was very well aware about abhi's sensitivity towards their child. she too was on cloud nine receiving the good news.

Abhi: Tarika you have completed me today.. jab tum aayi meri life mein.I thought mujhe kuch nai chahiya ab bhagwan se aur aaj mujhe wo tohfa bhi de diya tumne jis se humari zindagi bilkul poori ho gayi. THANKYOU for this beautiful gift.(his eyes were wet)

Tarika: (wiping his tears)I can't see you cry. Rota hoa boht bura lagta ho tum pata hai na!

And they both smiled after this.

They both tossed their foreheads together and abhi put his hands on her belly and said"baby come soon,ur dad can't wait to hold you in his hands" dropping a kiss where their love was growing.

Abhi: tarika ab tumha apna bohat khayal rakhna ha ok and abhi raat bohat ho gai ha abhi chalo so jao. And they move towords theri bed and lay down holding eachother hands and soon they are in deep slumber..

**NIGHT 1:00 AM, ABHIRIKA HOME...**

Tarika: Abhhhiiiiii!

Abhijeet nearly jumped off the bed that much loud she called him, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and found her wife all sweaty and scared,it was third month of pregnancy.

Abhi: tarika kya hua... and he gave her a glass of water which she gulped quickly.

tarika: holding his hand abhi wo na ( she was really scared and was almost crying)

Abhi: ( putting a hand over her hand) kya hoa tarika?

tarika: abhijeet wo mein na dekha k tum mujha chor kar chala ga ho. ( she said with a scared tone)

Abhi: (patting her back) shhh tarika it was just a dream see i m here.

tarika: Abhi promise karo tum mujhe kabhi chor kar nhi jao ga.

Abhi: pakka promise kabhi chor kar nhi jao ga tumha(kissing her forhead)achha challo theek hai ab sojao ( he yawned and leaned back on the pillows)

Tarika: nhi… uthho Abhijeet,( she caught his hand) tum so nhn sakte wo sapna agar phir sa aaya to?

Abhijeet: tarika nhi ayege. Relax.

He rolled an arm around her and leaned back on the pillows with her. She burrowed her head in his chest and closed her eyes and he patted her head, but after a minute she again sat back..

Tarika: ( really scared) Abhijeet wo?

Abhijeet: tarika mein na tum sa promise kia ha na.

Tarika: (with babish expression) yup

Abhi: tum idher aao he again handled her and fell back on the pillows, she rested her head on his chest.

Tarika: pakka na?

Abhijeet: han pakka( he started ruffling her hair) Ab aram se so jao( he kissed her forehead)

Tarika: ok..( she tightly closed her eyes and clutched her hands on his T shirt.)

He looked at tarika, there was a little bit sacred expression on her face and her hands tightly clutched to his shirt and she was sleeping. He tried to move her so that he could settle her on her pillow but she was holding his shirt tightly,he smiled at her.

Abhijeet: aj kal bohat tang karti ho tum tarika ,, par bhir bhi bohat cute lagti ho, agar baby ki mama itni cute hai toh phir baby kitna cute hoga( he looked at her stomach)

He covered himself and her with the blankets and kissed her cheek , then he closed his eyes and he was soon sleeping, with tarika on top of him.

**Night 10:00 PM **

It was her 4th month of pregnency. Abhi give her a glass of milk.

Abhi: yeh lo tarika or jaldi sa finish kar lo.

Tarika: dil nhi ha mera. Milk ki smell bohat buri lag rahi ha abhijeet plz le jao is ko yaha se.

Abhi: But tarika it's good for both of ur health.

Tarika: plz abhi don't force me.

Abhi(putting milk glass on side table): ok as wish. Acha chalo ab so jao. Good night (kissing her forehead)

Tarika: good night

**AFTER HALF HOUR**

**10:45 PM**

Tarika(shaking abhi's arm) : abhi utho na. Plz jaldi utho.

Abhi(wake up with a jerk): ahh kya hoa tarika? Is every thing is alright? Did u feel pain?

Tarika: abhijeet it was 4th mnth and mujha pain nhi ho rahi ha.

Abhi: then y u wake me up? Plz sone do yar subha jaldi buearo jana ha.

Tarika: huh how insensitve u r abhijeet apni neend ka kitna khayal ha na or apni pregnent wife ka bilkul kahayal nhi ha.

Abhi: tarika aise baat nhi ha.

Tarika: ok aise baat nhi ha na to jaldi utho. Mera pani puri khane ka dill kar raha ha.

Abhi: pani puri wo bhi raat ko 11 bjy tarika? Kal subha le jao ga tarika or han is time sab shops close ho gi.

Tarika : abhijeet abhi dill kar raha ha. Subha ko kara ga to again chala jaa ga na.

Abhi: par abhi sab shops baand ha.

Tarika: so wht? Stall wala late night tak hota hain. Hum waha sa khaa la ga.

Abhi: it's not good for health or it's so unhygienic.

Tarika: abhijeet lecture na do.(getting up from bed) Tum bs yeh batao tum mera sath chalo ga ya nhi(picking up car keys)

Abhi: lekin tarika..

Tarika: tum so jao abhijeet mein jaa rahi ho. Bye

Abhi(getting up frm bed): wait tarika mein aa raha ho. Runing behind tarika.

Tarika(with a wining smile on her face): Ok mein car mein tmhara wait kar rahi ho.

After some time they reached on a pani puri stall and ate. And returend home and sleep peace fully.

**Another Day**

**6:00 pm**

Tarika is searching for her fav chocolate bt didn't found in fridge.

Tarika(talking with herself) abhi sa pouchti ho k meri chocolates kaha ha.

(Calling abhi) abhijeet meri chocolates kaha ha.

Abhi: Tarika waha fridge mein he ha theek se dekho na.

Tarika: dekh li ha abhi kahi nhi ha. Tum na kaha rakhi ha chocolates abhijeet.

Wait a minute abhi tum meri chocolates laa tha ya nhi?

Abhi: Tum na kab kaha tha k chocolates le k aana?

Tarika: subha jab beauro jaa raha tha tab he kaha tha. Or tum bhool ga na?

Abhi(holding ears): soo sorry tarika sach mein bhool gaya. Mein abhi jaa k le aata ho chocolates.

Tarika(sweet smile on her face): ok

**After Half Hour**

Abhi(giving a full box of chocolates): yeh le jiya madam ap ki chocolates.

Tarika(opening box): umm wow my fav eat one piece. Yummy. Offering one piece to abhi yeh lo.

Abhi: nhi tarika tum khao. Mein dieting par ho. Bohat mota jo ho gaya ho.

Tarika: abhi um bohat bura ho tmhari sweet si wife tumha itna pyar sa chocolate de rahi ha or tum ho k nakhra kar raha ho.

Abhi: jab mei mota ho gaya tha tab tum mera bohot mazak uraye the na... ab toh moti hone ki bari apki... hai na tarika ji..

Tarika (pouts): kya Abhi tumvi... log apne patni ke lia kya kuch nei krte aur tum mere lia thora mote nei ho sakte..

Then tarika put a chocolate piece in Abijeet mouth and started laughing loudly...

**To be continued….**

**A/N: **So, kaisa laga? Taru and Abhi so cute na... just loved them... Arrey wait kyu kar rahe ho... Reviw karo na jaldi jaldi...

and next time it will be on time... :) :)

**SS & her best friend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hey everyone... how are u all... hope all are fine... again we are late... but what to do we were having exams...and thanx to all of you for yours precious reviews...

ok...no more bakwas.. enjoy the update... :) :)

* * *

><p>Abhijeet is painicly walking in coridor waiting for doctor outside OT<p>

Tasha: sir ap tension na le sab theek ho jaa ga.

Abhi(in tension voice): pata nhi doctor kab aa gi.

Tasha: sir jab mein din tarika sa mil kar gai thi tab to us ki tabiya ek dum theek thi phir ek dum sa kya ho gaya us ko?

** FLASHBACK **

** IN Evening**

Abhi continusly trying to call tarika bt she didn't pick. Then she called her maid to ask is everything is alrite.

Abhi: sudha tarika kaha ha kab sa us ko call kar raha ho wo call recive nhi kar rahi ha.

Sudha(maid): sahab mein to market aai thi sabzi lena k liya.

Abhi(in angry voice): tumha kaha ha na k tarika ko akela na chora karo phir bhi tum us ko akela chor k market aa gai.

Sudha: maaf kar da dobara aisa nhi ho ga.

Abhi cut the call in anger

Daya and Acp sir notice his anger & came near abhi's desk.

Daya: kya hoa abhijeet sab theek ha na.

Acp: han abhijeet kya hoa?

Abhi: sir mein tarika ko call kar raha tha bt pick nhi kar rahi thi phir maid ko call ki to wo bhi market gai hoi ha. Is liya mujha bohat tension ho rahi ha k kahi us ki tabiyat to khrab nhi ho gai.

Acp: Theek ha abhijeet tum jao or han phone karna k btana k sab theek ha na. Or Han case ki tension na lena hum sab dekh la ga.

Abhi: ok sir mein chalta ho. bye

** IN ABHIRIKA HOME **

Abhi enter in home calling tarika's name

Abhi: Tarika kaha ho. (Searching in every place then he goes upstaires in their bedroom to check if she is seelping bt his heart saying some thing is wrong)

Open the door and didn't found her on bed.(in mind) ho sakta ha washroom mein ho.

Abhi: tarika (again) tarika(&open the washroom's door tarika is lying unconusios on floor and blood sa coming from her forehead) wake up tarika(patting her cheaks)

he didn't get any response so pick up in her in his arm and rushed towards hospital.

**PRESENT**

Doctor came from OT

Doc: congreats beti hoi ha.

Abhi: thnks doctor & tarika or baby theek hai na?

Doc: tarika theek ha but baby ki condition theek nehi ha as u know k delivery time sa bohat phele ho gai ha. Baby bohat weak ha.. she has delivered a premature baby…

Tasha: koi khtra ki baat to nhi ha na doctor.

Doc: abhi kuch nhi khe sakta. For now hum baby ko 48 hours k liya under observation rakha ga. Us k baad he kuch bata sakta hain.

Abhi: ok thnks hum baby ko dekh sakta ha kya?

Doc: sorry ap mein sa koi bhi baby sa nhi mil sakta. Even k baby ki mother bhi nhi.

Abhi: ok kya tarika sa mil sakta hain?

Doc: g ap un sa mil sakta ha abhi hum un ko ward mein shift kar da phir. Or han ap k wife bohat weak hain so un ka bohat khayal rakhi ga. Or zayda sa zayda rest karna ha.

Abhi: thnks

Doc: welcm or han wo ek form ha it's just a formalite. ap us ko fill kar da waha reception par.

Abhi: ok

(Doc left to instruct nurse to shift tarika in a room)

Tasha: sir mein abhi daya sir ko call kar k btati ho.

Abhi: theek ha tum batao.

Checking his phone oh daya k 8 miss calls aa hoa hain.

Tasha: sir yaha signel nhi aa raha hain mein bahar jaa k call karti ho.

Abhi move towards recipation to fill the formality form.

** After Half Hour**

Nurse: Sir ab ap apni wife sa mil sakta ha hum na un ko room mein shift kar dia ha.

Abhi: thnks

Abhijeet & tasha move towards tarika's room to meet her.

** IN Room**

Abhijeet and tasha enterd in tarika's room.

Tarika looking towords abhijeet and give him a weak smile.

Abhi(taking her hand in his hand): abhi kesa feel kar rahi ho.

Tarika: mein theek ho abhijeet.

CID team came to meet tarika and abhijeet and congreats them.

Salunka(pating her head):abhi kesi ho tarika?

Tarika: mein theek ho sir

salunka: mein bohat khush ho tumhara liya. Meri dua ha k tum is tarha khush raho.

Daya(huged abhi): congreats boss. Mein bohat khush ho tum dono k liya. Abhi to ek achi si party to banti ha boss.

Before abhijeet replied

Muskaan(slaped on daya's arm): tum bs party ka or khana ka he socha karo.

And everyone start laughing

Daya: acp sir ap he bata k party banti ha ya nhi?

Acp: wesa daya theek khe raha ha abhijeet tumha party toh deni para gi.

Abhijeet: han na sir zaror do ga party. Tarika discharge ho us k baad.

Tarika is noticing that no one is asking about baby. She found something fishy

Tarika: ap logo na baby k bare mein kyun nhi pouch?

Tasha trying to change the topic and divert tarika's attention.

Tasha: mein na to baby ka name bhi soch liya ha k mein us ko kya khe k bulao gi. Ap logo na socha kuch.

Everyone understand that she changed the topic to divert her attention.

After some time whole cid team left the hospital. Bt tasha wants to stay in hospital some more time.

Tarika: abhijeet ek baata sach sach batao ga?

Abhi(understand what she want to ask): han kyun nhi. Kya pouchna ha tumha?

Tarika: Wo humara baby kaha ha mein na nurse sa bhi poucha wo bhi nhi bata rahi ha. Jab mein na sab k samna poucha tab bhi tum logo na topic change kar dia. Tum batao na kaha ha wo? Theek to ha na? Kahi us ko kuch ho to nhi gaya(start crying)

Abhijeet and tasha exchnge glance.

Abhi(patting her checks): sshh tarika stop crying. Or hmara baby bilkul theek ha.

Tarika: agar wo theek ha to wo yaha kyun nhi ha? Abhijeet sach batao k baby kaha ha?

Abhi: tarika baby ka check up ho raha ha. Is liya nurse us ko le k gai hoi ha. Jab check up complet ho jaa ga tab wo baby ko yaha le aa ga room mein.

Tarika: sach khe raha ho na.

Abhi: haan sach khe raha ho.

Tasha: tarika u need rest itna na socho sab theek ha.

Nurse: sir ab ap dono plz bahar jaa in ko ab rest ki zarurat ha or mein na in ko injection dena ha.

Abhi: ok hum log jaa raha ha.

Abhijeet kissed on tarika's forehead & left the room…

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>An: **:O :O so, wht happened to the baby?

janne ke lia thora aur intezer toh karna parega... can't help.. :P :P

n those who want to know about mah best friend.. let me clear she is also from FF and can't reveal her name sorry for that... but some of them has already guessed who is she... he he he :) :)

lastly plz plz read and review.. :) :)

**tkcr.. love u all**

**SS & her best friend**


	4. Ultimate Hapiness

**Author's note: **hello... waiting for long? ok no more time waste read the update... :)

* * *

><p><strong>After Some Time<strong>

Ward boy came & told them

ward boy(WB): excuse me visiting hour khtam ho gaya ha is liya ap mein sa koi ek he patient k sath reh sakta ha.

Tasha: ok. (to abhijeet) Sir ap ghar chala jaa mein yaha tarika k sath ruk jao gi agar koi emergency hoi to mein ap ko call kar k bula lo gi.

Abhijeet: nhi tasha tum ghar jao mein yaha rukta ho.

Tasha: but sir...

Abhi: nhi tasha mein ghar chala bhi jao ga to dimag hospital mein he laga raha ga.

Tasha: theek ha sir bt ap bohat tired ha. Thori der k liya ghar chala ja phir hospital aa jai ga. Itni der mein rukti ho.

Abhi: per...

Tasha: per wer kuch nhi sir

Abhi(with smile): ok mein thori der mein aata ho. Or han agar koi emergency ho to mujha call karna. Theek ha.

Tasha: theek mein call kar do gi. In case of any emergency.

Abhi left the hospital.

Tasha(in mind) kitna pyar karta hai abhijeet sir tarika sa. I hope k un ka pyar hmesha aisa he raha or un ki baby bhi jaldi sa theek ho ja. Or hum sab us ko dekh saka.

After one hour abhijeet came.

Tasha: arey sir ap itni jaldi aa ga mein na kaha tha na k ap thora rest kar k aai ga.

Abhi: Dimagh hospital mein he laga ho i liya Rest nhi ho mujh sa. Tarika theek ha na?

Tasha(smiles): g sir tarika bilkul theek ha. Abhi tak so rahi ha.

Abhi: tasha mein aa gaya ho na ab tum ghar jao or rest karo. Wait mein tumha ghar drop kar deta ho. Wesa bhi bohat raat ho gai ha tumhara akele jana theek nhi ha.

Tasha: nhi sir ap yahe raha mein chali jao gi.

Abhi: par mein drop kar deta ho na tumha.

Tasha: nhi sir theek ha.

Abhi: ok bt ghar pohanchta he mujha call karna taka mujha pata chal jaa k tum safely ghar pohanch gai ho.

Tasha: theek ha sir. Bye

Abhi: bye

** Next Morning**

Tarika opening her eyes slowly.

Abhi: good morning tarika.

Tarika(in weak voice): good morning abhi.

Abhi: abhi kesa feel kar rahi ho.

Tarika: i m fine now. Wo abhijeet tum na kaha tha na k baby ka check up ho raha ha toh abhi wo kaha ha.

Abhi: Wo abhi yehi tha bt us k check up ka time ho gaya tha toh nurse us ko le gai ha. Abhi thori der mein la aa gi.

Nurse came in the room

Nurse: good morning mam

Tarika: good morning

Nurse: mam ap breakfast kar k le phir ap na tablets leni ha and half hour mein doctor aa gi ap k check up k liya.

Tarika: ok

nurse left the room.

Abhi helping her to getting up form bed.

Tarika: abhi mein chali jao gi.

Abhi: ok..( he know that tarika is in bad mood)

Tarika eat her breakfast.

After HALF HOUR doctor came to check tarika.

Dr. : So how r u feeling now tarika?

Tarika: bohat weakness ho rahi ha.

Dr: Ok mein tmhari medicens mein kuch vitamins add kar deti ho.

Dr. Wrote new medicens prescription and give it to abhijeet.

Dr: ap yeh new medicines le aa. Phir aaj sa he in ko yeh medicines dena start kar deta ha.

Abhi: ok mein abhi jaa k yeh medicines le aata ho.

Dr instruct nurse about the medicines and left the room.

Nurse: sir ap yeh medicines la aa mein thori der mein aa k mam ko medicines da do gi.

Mean While Tasha enter in room wish good morning both.

Tasha: good morning tarika and abhijeet sir.

Abhi & tarika : Good morning.

Tasha(hug tarika): abhi kesi ho tarika.

Tarika: i m good.

Tasha: sir mein aap k liya breakfast la k aai ho. Ap breakfast kar la.(and give it to abhi) or ghar jaa k fresh ho jaa mein tarika k pass ho.

Abhi: tasha tumha beauro nhi jana kya?

Tasha: mein beauro sa he aa rahi ho acp sir na half day k leave di ha taka ap ghar jaa k rest kar la. Phir jab ap aa ja ga to mein beauro chali jao gi.

Abhi: theek ha mein phir ghar sa ho k aata ho.(signel tasha to came outside.)

abhi left the room.

Tasha: oh mein bhool he gai mujha acp sir ko call kar k bata na tha k tumhari tabiyat theek ha. Mein bs abhi aai 2 min mein call kar k.

**Outside Tarika's room**

Tasha: g sir..

Abhi: tasha mein na abhi tarika k baby k bare mein nhi btaya ha. Mein na us ko kaha ha k doctor us k check up k liya la k gai ha. Agar wo kuch poucha toh smbhal lena.

Tasha: theek ha sir

Abhi: ok mein aata ho thori der mein. Bye

Tasha: bye sir

Abhi left for home and tasha enters in tarika's room

Tarika and tasha start talking on casual things.

Nurse enter in the room

Nurse: mam ap ki medicine ka time ho gaya ha.

(and give medicen and glass of water to tarika)

Tarika hold the glass and gulp the medicens.

Tarika(to nurse): mera baby kaha ha? Abhi tak us ka check up complet nhi hoa kya?

Nurse: mam ap ki delivery premature hoi thi is liya ap ka baby NICU(Neonatal (Newborn) Intensive Care Unit ) mein ha rakha ha. Until she developed enough to breathe and feed without special medical and nursing help.

Tarika(teary eyes): nurse wo theek toh ho jaa gi na i mean koi khtare ki toh baat nhi ha na?

Nurse: mam abhi tak to koi nhi bt abhi hum na us ko under observation rakha hoa ha 1 week k liya tab tak ap mein sa koi bhi us sa nhi mil sakta.

(saying this nurse left the room to attend other patintes)

Tarika: tasha u know everything na?

Tasha: yeah mujha pata tha.

Tarika: yeh sab abhijeet na mujha batana sa maana kia tha na tumha? I already have a doubt k kuch to baat ha Is liya mein jab bhi abhi sa baby k bare mein pouchti ho toh wo baat change kyun karta ha.

Tasha: shhh tarika don't cry. Tumha zayda stress nhi lena ha. Or tumha stress na ho zayda isi liya abhijeet sir na tumha kuch nhi bataya.

Abhijeet enter in a room & get worried seeing tarika's teary eyes

Abhi(in worried tone): tarika kya hoa batao mujha.

Tarika: abhi tum na mujh sa jhoot bola na k baby ka check up ho raha ha.

Abhi: nhi tarika or mein tum sa jhoot kyun bolo ga.

Tarika: abhijeet now no need to lie nurse told me everyting.

Abhijeet look towards tasha.

Tasha told every thnig what nurse said to tarika.

Tasha's phone rang and she goes outside to pick the call.

Abhi(cupping her face in hands): tarika i want to tell u everything but tmhari condition theek nhi thi is liya tum sa jhoot bola. And mujha pura vishwas ha k humari beti bohat jald theek ho jaa gi.

Tasha enter in room and told them she had to go now and sad good bye to both and left.

Tarika(crying): abhijeet mujha apni beti sa milna ha abhi plz tum doctor sa kaho na k plz ek bar mujha us ko dekhna da.

Abhi(holding her hand): plz tarika baat ko smjho doctor na permission nhi di ha. Yeh sab wo hmari beti ka liya he kar raha hain na taka wo jaldi sa theek ho ja or humara sath ghar chali jaa

Tarika: abhi plz ek baar dobar baat kar k dekho na.

Abhi: ok theek ha ek baar baat karta ho.

Tarika(wiping her tears): abhi jaa k baat karo.

Abhi: ok mein baat kar k aata ho.

(abhijeet came to meet docter and after lots of request docter allowed abhijeet and tarika to meet her daughter but just for 5 minuets)

Abhirika outside NICU

Abhi(in confused tone): itna sara babies hain huma kesa pata chala ga k in mein sa humara baby kon sa ha?

Tarika: abhijeet wo nurse bata ga.

Nurse(came outside): excuse me. Yaha par parents ka aana allow nhi ha..

Tarika: hum na doctor sa permission li ha. Hum bs 5 mins k liya aa hain apna baby ko dekhna k liya.

Nurse: ok baby k father ka name bataya.

Tarika: abhijeet name ha.

Nurse: mein register mein check kar k batati ho.

(Nurse checked in a register)

sir wo right side sa 1st wala baby ha ap ka. Bt ap us ko yaha sa he dekh sakta hain inside allow nhi ha.

Abhirika said thnks to nurse and look towords their little princess.

They saw a girl of striking replica of tarika. But she has got a fairer complexion. As she has got it as a gift inherited from her grand mother.(as tarika's mother is fair in complexion and the baby has inherited her grand mother's gene ).

Both couldn't help but break out into a smile. A lone tear slip between the corner of tarika's eye. Both are very happy to see the symbol of thier love thier daughter.

Tarika: abhi yeh theek ho jaa gi na.

Abhi: han zaror theek ho jaa ga.

Again nusre came outside and said: sorry bt ab ap logo ko jana ho ga mein is sa zayda ap ko yaha allow nhi kar sakti.

Abhirika last time looked towards their daughter and left the NICU.

After one week doctor allowed to take baby home.

**6 month later In Mid Night**

A loud wailing sound make abhijeet and tarika to wake up immediately.

Tarika switch on the side lamp and picked her up from the crib start patting her back.

Awww, baby what happen? Tarika cooed, caressing her face.

Seeing her parents face she showed a toothless smile with lots of tears in eyes. Her smile made tarika and abhijeet to smile more.

Tarika: she must be felling hungry abhijeet tum is ko samhalo mein is ki milk ki bottle gram kar k lati ho.

Abhijeet hold Annaniya in her hand's. He feel so blessed when ever he hold her. How much he is tired his all tiredness vanished in seconds after seeing her smiley face. Tarika and now she was his life.

Tarika came back with a milk bottle and seeing abhijeet lost in another world.

Tarika: abhi kya soch raha ho.

Abhi: kuch nhi bs aisa he.

Tarika streched her arms towards Annaniya and start feeding her milk.

Abhi: Tarika mein ek acha father toh ban sako ga na.

Tarika(with assurance smile): (holding abhijeet's hand) i m sure abhi tum world k best papa ho ga.

Both smiled.

after feeding her milk tarika finally made Annaniya fall asleep by patting her back..while abhijeet sat there mesmerized by how his life depended on these two angels.. Tarika got up from the bed and abhijeet got up along with her and both put Ananiya back in her crib.

Abhijeet hugged tarika from behind while gazing down at their princess. Abhijeet tightened his hold on her as she leaned into him," Thanks tarika", he whispered.

" For what abhi?" she asked confusion while turning to face him.

" For loving me, giving me a new life, and giving me an irreplaceable gift of all" he said as love and happiness swelled his heart.

Tarika tightly hugged abhijeet, resting her head on his chest as he holds his arms around her and kissed her head.. and slept there peacefully…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so, how did u all like our Annaniya? sweet hai na bohot... :)

okey this was the last chap of hapiness.. hope u all have liked and enjoyed it...

see u all in another story...till then... **good bye...**

lastly plz plz read and review.. :) :)

**tkcr.. love u all**

**SS & her best friend**


End file.
